Finding My Destiny
by Ms.Black Kyu
Summary: Sena, seorang yeoja biasa dijodohkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, member Super Junior. Namun sayangnya, ternyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah mempunyai yeojachingu. cast : Sena, Cho Kyuhyun,etc. Warn: straight, typos. Oneshoot. RnR please.


Annyeong ini ff pertama aku, biasanya cuma baca , jadi harap dimaklumi kalau salah ketik atau alur kurang bagus. Happy reading.

gomawo buat Miyu my best friend ngebantuin aku publish fanfic

* * *

><p>Finding my Destiny<p>

.

.

Author: Black Kyu

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Sena, Nickhun, Hani, Eunhyuk, Donghae, other cast

.

.

.

In London

.

Author pov.

Hari yangg cerah di awal musim dingin .

''Sena bangun appa mau bicara"

''Ne appa. Ada apa sich? Appa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak?"

Aku pun turun dari tangga menuju lantai bawah ruang tamu.

"Sena kemarilah." Aku bergegas duduk di sofa.

"Appa ingin mengatakan appa dan teman appa sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Appa harap kau dapat menerimanya dengan baik . Appa telah menjodohkanmu dengan anak sulung teman appa. Ia bernama cho kyuhyun sepertinya kau sudah mengenalnya ia adalah namja yg sering kau puja kan ?dia salah satu personil boyband Super Junior , jadi bagaimana kau mau kan?"

Author pov end.

.

Sena pov.

"Awooo appa?" Aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang aku dengar benarkah hal ini ? Apa hanya mimpi ? Aku mencubit tanganku dan terasa sakit sekali berarti ini benar dan bukan khayalanku tentu saja aq mau appa dia adalah namja yg aq idam-idamkan selama ini sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu berarti tidak ada masalah besok terbanglah ke seoul temui keluarga cho dan appa telah menyiapkan apartement untukmu di seoul agar kau dapat tinggal disana."

"Ae appa." Gamshamida telah menjodohkanku dengan namja impianku

Aku masi tidak percaya hal ini terjadi pada hidupku aq berlari kekamarku dan menari dan bernyanyi sekencang kencangnya untuk mengungkapkan kesenanganku akupun mulai mempack pakaianku kekoper untuk persiapan ke seoul ."kyupa i am coming."

Sena Pov end

.

.

In seoul

.

Kyuhyun pov.

"Mwoo? Aku tidak mau eomma, aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

"Sudahlah kyu, eomma tidak mau tahu kau tetap harus menikah dengan sena shii. Dia sangat cantik , berpendidikan, dan dia adalah menantu idaman eomma. Putuskan saja hubunganmu dengan yeoja chingumu."

"Aku tidak percaya eomma sekejam itu padaku mana mungkin aku memutuskan yeoja chinguku . Hah aku tidak peduli aku akan mengatakannya pada yeoja yngg akan dijodohkan denganku mau dia marah atau apa aku tidak peduli yg jelas cintaku hanya hana shi.

''Yaboseyo chagi kau dimana aq rindu padamu"

''Aku sedang kuliah oppa "

"Ne kalau sudah selesai aq akan menjemputmu ya chagiya"

"Mian oppa kta bertemu lain kali saja hari ini aq sangat sibuk "

"Oh ne arrassso". Huft sial ada apa dengan hari ini kenapa semuanya kacau pasti gara-gara yeoja sial itu .hah aq berteriak sekencang kencangnya untuk mlampiaskan kekesalanku yha sudahlah aku bermain game saja .

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

Hana pov.

Hmph oppa mengganggu saja

"yeobo siapa ygmenelvonmu knp kau memanngilnya oppa ?

"mian khunoppa tadi sepupuku menelvonku"

"oh ne arasso kajja kita bermain skatting hari ini .

"neoppa saranghae" hmph lebih baik dgn khun oppa ketimbang dengan kyu oppa dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya dia hanya membuatku

Hana pov end

.

.

In incheon airport

.

Sena pov.

Wah seoul tetap indah seperti dulu .hm aku tidak sabar bertemu kyupa

"Yaboseyo ahjumma aq sudah dating ke seoul

"Ne sean eomma sebentar lagi dating" eomma kyu sangat baik aq jadi sangat canggung bertemu dengannya .

"Sena mian eoma terlambat menjemputmu tadi jalananan macet"

"Ne gwaenchana ahjumma maaf merepotkan ahjuma"

"Jangan panggil ahjumma lagi sekarang sean anak eomma jadi panggil eomma saja"

"Oh ne arrasso eomma" akupun diajak ke rumah kyupa aku sangat canggung takut ditolak mulai menghantui perasaanku didalam mobil aku hanya tersenyum manis sambil menjawab pertanyaan eomma kyu dengan hati-hati akhirnya aku sampai juga dikediaman kyupa .rumahnya sangat indah didesan ala eropa dan suasananya sangat hangat walaupun ini kali pertama aku dating tapi rasanya sangat familiar akupun disambut oleh cho ara eonnie nya kyuppa dan saat kami sedang asik menobrol aku merasa jantungku berhenti sat tiba –tiba kyupa turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju sofa yg sedang aku duduki .

"Kyuhyun ssi kemari, tunanganmu menunggu."

"Ne eomma." dia menjawab pertanyaan eomma dengan sangat dingin aku bisa merasakan kalau kyuhyun oppa sangat membenciku . Oh god mudah mudahan iyu hanya perasaanku saja .

Sena pov end.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

"Ne eomma" jawabku dengan malas yah kuakui gadis ini sangat cantik,modis dan tinggi tapi hatiku sudah ada yg punya dan aq tidak akan tergoda dengannya

"Kyuhyun shi perkenalkan ini calon istrimu sean perkenalkan dirimu"

"Sena ssi imnida. Kyuhyunoppa senang bertemu denganmu."

Cih dia sok manis aku yakin dia akan sulit untukku tinggal

"Oh ne. Kyuhyun imnida. "jawabku pada yeoja itu . Akhirnya aku duduk disampingnya kuperhatikan wajah hingga kakinya dia sangat cantik dan wangi sungguh wanita yg sempurna . Ada apa denganku kenapa aku jadi memujinya sadarlah.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

Sena pov

Aduh aku tidak bias bernafas kyuhyun oppa sangat tampan ingin sekali aku memeluk dan bermanja ria dengannya . Daritadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dia hanya diam dan terus menatapku aku sangat canngung akhirnya eomma dan eonnie kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kami dan akhirnya kyuhyun oppa berbicara.

"Sena shi ayo kita ke tempat lain"

"Ne arasso" aku menjawabnya sambil terbata-bata karena aku sangat gugup

Akhirnya aku dan kyupa naik mobil dan dalam perjalaanan dia tak mengatakan satu patah kata .akupun tak berani mengajaknya bicara akhirnya aku tiba disebuah restaurant setibanya disana aku duduk dan hanya menatap lantai karena aku sangat tiba tiba kyuhyun oppabertanya padaku akupum langsung menatap wajahnya.

"Sena shi aku ingin bertanya apakah kau punya namja chingu?"

"Aniya oppa aku tidak memliki namja chingu ."

"Lalu kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Ne oppa karena." belum sempat aku menjawab kyupa berkata

"Mianhae tapi aku sudah memiliki yeoja chingu. "

'deg'

Hatiku hancur seperti kaca yg terjatuh dari dinding ke lantai mataku sudah tak kuat rasanya menahan airmata.

"Ne arasso oppa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian tapi biarkan aku saja yg mengatakan agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan aku tidak ingin menjadi beban pikiranmu dan jika aku yg mengatakan harga diriku masih tertolong baiklah oppa aku pergi dulu."

"Sena shiiii…." aku pergi menjauh dari kyupa tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya hatiku hancur pikiranku kacau aku menangis sambil berlari keluar dari restaurant itu saat aku berlari tiba tiba brukkk

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja." Sial kenapa hal ini terjadi kenapa aku menabrak 2 orang namja aku sangat malu aku tidak berani menatap wajah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa agashi?"ucap seorang namja

"Nae gwaenchana"akupun menatap mereka ternyata mereka adalah eunhae oppa

"Mianheyo agashi aku tak berhati-hati sehingga menabrakmu." kata hyuk oppa

"ne " lalu aku meninggalkan mereka ber 2 lalu melanjutkan tangisku aku masi sakit hati tak percaya akan hal menyakitkan ini "lalu tiba tiba ada seseorang menarik tanganku "agashii bolehkah kami berkenalan denganmu? " kata eunhae oppa berbarengan.

"Ne. Sena imnida" lalu mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Eunhae pov.

"Sena imnida." yeoja ini sangat cantik tapi kenapa ia menangis aku tidak tega melihatnya berlinang air mata akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghiburnya

"Eunhae imnida. agashi apakah kau mengenali kami?"

"Ne aku tau kalian adalah personil super junior dan aku adalah elf

"Mwooo kau elf?"aku terkejut mendengar hal itu nona cantik ini adalah elf

"Sena nshii maukah kau kami ajak jalan jalan sepertinya kau sedang sedih ?"

"Ne oppa aku sedang kacau jika kalian tak keberatan aku yeoja ini samgat menarik

"Kajja"eunhae pov end.

Sena pov.

"Kajja."

Dua namja idolaku mengajakku jalan jalan baiklah daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan dan hitung hitung ada oppadeul menghiburku

"Ne oppa"mereka ber.2 mengajakku makan dongbokki yg sangat kuinginkan

"Oppa ini sangat lezat"

"Tentu saja toko ini adalah langganan kami bolehkah kami tau kenapa kau menangis"kata eunhae oppa

"Hm aku dijodohkan dengan idolaku aq sangat bersemangat aku terbang dari London ke seoul untuk bertemu dengannya tetapi dia menolakku karena telah memiliki yeoja chingu aku sangat terpukul "tak terasa air mataku jatuh lagi dan tiba tiba pipiku diusap oleh haepa

"Jangan menangis Sena shi kau sangat cantik betapa bodohnya namja itu menolakmu "kata haepa aku sangat terhibur dengan ucapannya

"Haepa jangan menggodaku aku malu'

"Ke...ke jadi ayo kita pergi ketempat lain "kata eunhae akhirnya kami melanjutkan jalan jalan kami .kami berkeliling kota seoul "dan akhirnya kami keklub

Di klub aku duduk di bar pertama kami menikmati dentuman musik sambil meminum teqila setelah puas minum hatiku sangat lega .

"Hm perasaanku sangat lega hatiku yg kacau perlahan kembali ceria gomawo oppadeul"

"Ne gwaenchana Sena shi kami tentu akan menghibur elf yg cantik sepertimu." ucap Eunhae.

"Ayo oppadeul kita menari."

"Lets go Sena shi." Akhirnya aku danEunhae oppa menari kami menari berbarengan Eunhyuk oppa didepanku dan Hae oppa dibelakangku mereka berdua memengang pinggulku dan akupun merangkul mereka .kami menari aku menari dengan hyukpa dia memengang pinggulku lalu aku meraba raba absnya dan kami pun melanjutkannya dengan sexy ia memelukku dengan haepa memelukku dari pelukan Hyukpa Hhaepa menaruk tanganku dipundaknya dan kami pun menari dengan mello tidak seperti dengan Hyukpa erotis , Karena terlena dengan lagu dan alcohol yg kami minum tadi perasaanku sangat nyaman,

Malam berlalu dengan cepat karena kuhabiskan dengan oppadeul di klub . Setelah puas menari kami pun duduk di sofa dekat bar kami meminum vodka ,teqila .dan tak terasa aku sudah meminum hampir 10 sloki . tiba tiba haepa duduk di sebelahku Karena setengah sadar tanpa sengaja hae oppa mencium bibirku aku yg tak sadar hanya menikmatinya setelah 15 menit berciuman akirnha haepa ditarik oleh Hyukpa dan ditaruhnya haepa ke pangkuanku .dan haepa pun tertidur .lalu hyuk pa tiba tiba mengangkat daguku lalu mencium bibirku pertama sangat lembut tiba tiba jadi ganas setelah puas menciumku Hyukpa duduk disampingku dan tertidur dibahuku akhirnya kamipun tertidur di klub setelah 1 jam tertidur pegawai bar membangunkan kami dan akhirnya kamipun bangun dan menuju hotel dekat klub eunhaepa sambil tergopoh gopoh membawaku kehotel mereka merangkul tanganku aku pun hanya pasrah.

Akhirnya kami tiba di hotel Eunhaepa menidurkanku diranjang lalu mereka melepas sandalku dan sepatu mereka akhirnya mereka menyusulku ke tempat tidur ditariknya selimut agar aku tidak kedinginan dan kami bertiga terlelap di hotel

Sena pov end

.

Kyuhyun pov

Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan yeoja bodoh itu!

Hmmph... Mungkin karena sikap kasarku padanya. Daripada sendiri lebih baik aku mencari Hani chagiya

Aku berjalan menyalakan mesin mobilku dan menancap gas kerumah yeojachinguku tak lupa aku membelikan bunga dan coklat untuknya. Aku bersiul hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya langkahku terhenti ketika kulihat yeoja chinguku sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja aku berlari menuju yeoja chinguku dan menarik tangan namja itu dan memukulnya dengan keras tepat di wajahnya aku berteriak berani sekali kau menyentuh yeoja chinguku

"Yak! Kau siapa berani mengaku ngaku. Aku adalah namja chingu hani shii!"

"Apa yg kau katakan? Hani shii tolong jelaskan."

"Oppa mianhae aku sudah berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Aku lelah oppa aku harus menanti dan dibully oleh elf aku tidak sanggup mulai sekarang kita putus oppa mianhae. "

"Hani shiii kau keterlaluan kau kejam padaku " Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku putus asa. Yeojachingu yg selalu aku cintai meninggalkanku , menghianati cintaku yg tulus dia mengatakan hal itu dengan hati dingin tak memikirkan perasaanku. Sesakit inikah putus cinta? Aku berteriak dan menangis sekencang kencangnya. Aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi padaku. Aku duduk ditrotoar tak peduli ada elf atau paparazzi pikiranku melayang perlahan aku berpikiran aku sudah kejam pada Sena shi. Dia sangat baik padaku dia tak memikirkan keinginannya saat aku katakan aku punya yeoja chingu ia pun tidak memaksaku. Mianhae Sena shi… . Aku berdiri dan menuju mobilku . Kunyalakan mesin mobilku lalu pergi kerumahku .

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

Sena pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan silau rasanya. Hoam aku melihat kesampingku aku melihat ada dua namja yg sedang memelukku yg satunya memeluk pinggangku yg satunya mendekapku di dadanya sontak aku langsung berteriak kyaaaa apa yg kalian lakukan padaku .

"hoam ada apa Sena shi kenapa kau berteriak? " kata Eunhae berbarengan

"Apa yg kalian lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersama kalian?"

"Calm down everything is alright " kata Hyukpa

"Kami tidak menyentuhmu lihatlah bajumu masih lengkap, kan? Dan kamipun juga memakai baju lengkap lihatlah sprei juga tdk ada kotoran, kan? Kita hanya berpelukan." sahut Haepa

"Jinjayo? Mianhae oppadeul aku harus pergi ."

"Tunggu kami akan mengantarmu. " akhirnya mereka berdua mengantarkanku pulang

"gomawo oppadeul."

"Nae gwaenchana" akhirnya aku sampai aku membulatkan tekadku untuk berbicara pada eomma soal batalnya pertunangan ini saaat aku akan masuk ada seorang namja yg sedang berdiri di sebrang trotoar hendak menyebrang tetapi tidak melihat kanan kiri padahal ada truk yg hendak menyambarnya

"Kyupa…." Aku berlari dan mendorong kyupa

'Brukk'

Aku tertabrak oleh truk

Sena pov end.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

Sena shii…Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku sudah kejam padamu. Aku mengacuhkanmu, aku bersikap dingin padamu.

"Tolooong!" aku berteriak hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yg menolongku dan memanggilkan ambulance.

"Sena shi bertahanlah! Jebal!"

"Oppa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ne gwaenchana."

"Oppa aku mohon katakan saranghae "

"Sena shii saranghae " aku mengatakannya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku baru sadar hatiku ternyata menyayanginya.

"Gomawo oppa kuharap kau bahagia dengan kekasihmu jangan pernah memikirkan kejadian ini oppa jinjayo" Sena mengatakannya dan kehilangan kesadarannya

"Andwae Sena shi! Jebal bertahanlah!"

Aku menangis terus menerus sambil memeluknya. Kenapa kau begini, kenapa ? Ambulance pun datang dan membawa kami ke rumah sakit aku terus memengang tangannya badanku penuh darahnya aku takut setengah mati takut dia akan pergi aku terus bolak balik didepan ruang icu sampai akirnya dokter keluar

"Kau bisa tenang istrimu sangat tangguh. Ia kehilangan banyak darah tapi lukanya tidak begitu dalam ."

"Gamshamida dokter." aku keruangan tempat Sena berbaring. Aku memegang tangannya dan terus membisikkan , "Cepatlah bangun Sena, aku tidak sabar untuk berkencan dan menikah denganmu. Jangan tidur terlalu lama. Jebal... saranghae Sena shi." aku mencium keningnya dan tidur disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

.

Sena pov

Kepalaku sakit sekali.

Hm... silau aku berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya lalu kulihat ada seorang namja tidur disampingku ia menggenggam erat tanganku lalu aku mengelus rambutnya .ia pun terbangun

"Sena shi, kau sudah bangun? Gomawo" aku sungguh kaget Kyupa mengatakan itu lalu memelukku dengan hangat.

"Sena shi, jangan begitu lagi. Aku sangat khawatir. Tolong maafkan aku semua kesalahanku, bersikap dingin padamu adalah kesalahan besar."

"Oppa jangan mengasihani aku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku senang jika oppa bahagia. Pergilah kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku oppa jadi jebal jangan begini."

''Sena shii, kau sungguh bodoh. Aku sudah dikhianati oleh yeoja chinguku dan aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu. "

"jinjayo? "

"Ne, jadi kau mau mengulang segalanya dari awal ?

"Ne oppa aku mau. " Kyupa memelukku dengan erat lalu aku memulai semuanya dari awal

Sena pov end.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov .

.

Aku beruntung Sena shi mau mengulang sgalanya dari awal . Setelah 3 hari dirumah sakit, Sena boleh pulang. Aku sangat senang. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku mengajak seanshi bertemu dengan hyung-hyungku aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada hyungku .

"Sena shi maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Ne kemana oppa"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan hyungku kajja"

"Ne arasso"akupun mengajaknya kedorm setelah sampai disana aku memperkenalkannya.

"Sena shi ini Leeteuk hyung"

" Sena imnida." akhirnya ia pun berkenalan dengan semua hyungku.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

Sena pov .

.

Aku berkenalan dengan semua oppadeul. Aku sangat senang tak percaya ini terjadi

Pandanganku beralih pada pintu dorm suju.

"Hyung aku pulang!" teriak 2 suara itu tak asing.

"Eunhae, masuklah ada pacarnya kyuhyun! " teriak teukie oppa.

'deg' Aku takut mereka akan cerita akan hal itu.

"Ne hyung, Sena shiii!" sahut mereka ber2 setelah melihatku.

'_otokeee'_, batinku

"Annyeong oppadeul"

"Oh ternyata yg kau maksud lusa itu kyuhyun shi?"

"Ne Eunhae oppa, tapi sekarang dia sudah menerimaku"

"Mwooo kalian saling mengenal apa maksud hyung?" sahut Kyupa

"Ne kami bertemu dengannya saat kami berjalan dijalan kami melihatnya menangis akhirnya kami menghiburnya tapi tidak ada yg terjadi." sahut Haepa. Aku merasa lega mendengar penjelasan Haepa.

"Gomawo hyung sudah menghiburnya." sahut Kyupa .

.

Author pov.

Sena dan oppadeul menikmati pertemuan mereka. Mereka sangat cepat akrab dan akhirnya malam telah datang, Sena dan Kyupa meninggalkan dorm suju.

"Oppa gomawo sudah memperkenalkan aku dengan oppadeul."

"Ne, chagi. Tapi kau tak boleh berpaling dariku lagi. "

"Tentu saja oppa aku tetap mencintaimu." Kyupa lalu memelukku dengan erat dan kami pun berjalan menuju rumah sambil berpengangan tangan. Setelah sampai mereka berdua pun tidur disatu kamar.

Sena pov.

Hoam... Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat kulihat kesamping, Kyupa tidur disampingku. Aku sangat senang dan aku memperhatikan wajahnya sangat tampan , Aku pun bangun lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, tiba tiba ada seseorang memelukku dari belakang

"Morning chagi …."

"Oppa kau membuatku kaget .."

"Mianhae kau sedang masak apa?"

"Sarapan untuk oppa. Kapan oppa bangun?"

"Baru saja chagiya" kyupa tiba tiba membalikan tubuhku dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Aku sangat kaget dan senang. Setengah jam berlalu akhirnya Kyupa melepas ciumannya.

"Gomawo chagiya." akhirnya kami berdua sarapan. Setelah sarapan aku dan kyupa pergi berkencan. Ia mengajakku membeli cincin untuk meresmikan hubungan kami setelah itu ia mengajakku ke restaurant perancis dan disana ia melamarku dengan sah . Setelah itu hari-hariku sangat bahagia karena kami sering berkencan tidak ada lagi kedinginan hati oppa.

.

The end

* * *

><p>Wah selesai juga karya ff author yg pertama mianhae kalau aneh atau alurnya kecepetan.<p>

Belum pernah buat soalnya mohon coment yha . hah author merasa ini aneh tapi udah buntet nich . jadi coment yha biar bias membantu author nulis cerita,see you next story. bsa coment di twitter lovely song candy gamshamida


End file.
